BAU Lunacy
by CelesteRiddle89
Summary: Serenity Usagi Tsukino: professional singer and sailor senshi, turns to her cousins at the BAU for help with her serial killing stalker and finds love along the way. Will it remain a brief fling or will it become more? I don't own Sailor Moon or Criminal Minds. Those belong to their respective creators
1. Chapter 1

Serenity Tsukino sighed as she stood in the elevator of the FBI headquarters in Quantico with a box in her hands. She was heading to the floor that held the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Her cousins Penelope and JJ worked there. They had both been trying to get her to visit them at work one day and now she was finally doing it. She just wished it wasn't going to be of something that for them would be work related. Her blond hair was down, hanging almost to her ankles and she had a pair of sunglasses on. Finally the elevator had reached her floor and she stepped off and through the doors leading to the bullpen. She looked around and easily pinpointed JJ at her desk.

Serenity smiled and walked over, looking at the pictures of JJ's husband and son. "I thought I was your favorite cousin and I don't even get a picture on your desk. I'm hurt." she teased.

JJ looked up in confusion before grinning as she recognized Serenity's hair. She stood and hugged her. "Well sorry that all the pics i have are the ones the media took." she teased back.

"I'll have to rectify that soon then." Serenity grinned as she stepped back.

"So what brings you here? I thought you were on tour?" JJ inquired.

Serenity sighed. "I am on tour. I've got rehearsal tonight actually. I wish this truly was just a social visit but I need help. From you and Pene and your team." She held out the box to JJ.

JJ frowned and took the box. "Before I look at this, did you try going to the police?"

Serenity shook her head. "When I got the first, I briefly considered it but shook it off as just a random moment of someone trying to spook me for fun. But when the second set came in, I knew there was no point in going to police. I remembered that you told me a case automatically becomes federal territory if state lines are crossed. The second set and the others since are from different states. I've got a stalker, JJ. One who's also a serial killer." She gestured for the other blond to look in the box.

JJ set the box on her desk and opened it to find multiple small envelopes within. She grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled them on before peeking in the envelopes and seeing notes with photos of murdered women who all, like Serenity, had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What you got there JJ?" Aaron Hotchner asked as he walked over. He then saw Serenity. "SSA Hotchner. And you are?" He held a hand out to Serenity.

"Serenity Tsukino." She shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. JJ is one of my cousins."

"Hotch...the contents of this box Serenity brought in is looking to be our next case. And I'm not just saying it because Serenity is connected as these things were sent directly to her." JJ spoke up grimly. "Just need to have Penelope officially run the images for matches so we can get jurisdiction properly." She looked to Serenity. "I'll need the list of dates of when you were in the cities these happened in or were sent to you in. It'll help Penelope narrow things down."

Serenity nodded and began writing down the list. "I always got them at the hotels I was staying at as I was checking out the day after my concert. But I usually make it into town a couple days before the concert to allow for at least one rehearsal."

"How long will you be in town for your concert this time?" JJ asked.

"A week. I have two shows this time. Hopefully it'll give you guys more than enough time to catch this guy." Serenity answered.

"Wait, concerts? What sort of performances do you do?" Aaron asked.

"Oh. Right..Im a singer. I go by the stage name, Lunara." Serenity explained. She then looked to JJ. "Can we go see Pene now?"

JJ chuckled as she grabbed the box. "Yeah sure." She looked to Aaron. "Hotch, Garcia and I will be in to talk to the team in about thirty minutes."

Aaron nodded. "Go on ahead. I'll spread the word around."

JJ nodded and led Serenity back to Penelope's office. "I know you likely have your own bodyguard, but it's highly likely that you'll be given extra protective detail until this guy is found."

"I understand. Especially since this stalker seems so obsessed with me. Just my coming here might've essentially increased the danger towards me." Serenity spoke grimly. "If it means getting a little extra protection until this guy is stopped, then so be it."

"What's this about extra protection?" Asked Derek Morgan as he walked towards them, having just left Penelope's office himself.

"We got a case Morgan." JJ spoke up. "High priority on this one. Meet my cousin, Serenity also known as the singer Lunara." JJ grinned. "Serenity, this is Derek Morgan, another member of the team."

"You forgot the SSA, JJ." Derek grinned as he held his hand out to Serenity. "So you're the infamous Lunara that Penelope was trying to convince me to go see. She'd mentioned something about a plan to surprise you backstage. A pleasure to meet you."

Serenity giggled. "Well she wouldn't have had a problem doing that. My bodyguards have orders to let Penelope and JJ back to see me backstage. Pene is my other cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you too." She placed her hand in his and shook it.

Before Serenity could pull her hand away, Derek lifted it and gently kissed it, causing her to blush. He let her hand go while giving her a flirty smirk.

"We were just heading back to see Penelope about the case. We'll all meet in the conference room soon for a debrief." JJ explained.

Derek nodded. "Well then I won't hold you up. See you ladies soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity was still blushing even as she continued to Penelope's office with JJ.

JJ noticed Serenity was blushing and smirked. "Oh come now, don't tell me Derek got to you that quickly?"

"It's not my fault you have attractive teammates." Serenity shrugged and shook her head to try and stop blushing.

"Now you know I can't comment on that." JJ grinned. "Just...be careful okay. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Does he have that bad a track record with dating?" Serenity questioned. "Does he just go around breaking hearts within a week or something?"

"It's not that bad. Just, you both have duties and jobs that would keep you apart often." She glanced around to ensure the coast was clear before leaning in closer. "Not to mention you both have duties that require being in danger often."

"Alright, I get it." She sighed. "Look, I appreciate your looking out for me but at least let me have the right to decide if I make the choice to date and who to date for myself."

"You're right. I'm sorry." JJ sighed with a soft smile.

"It's fine. We don't even know if anything might come of it. He could've just been polite and outside of this case we might not really interact again except for when I visit." Serenity shrugged before lighting up as she saw the opening to Penelope's office and hurried forward. "Pene!"

"Sere!" Penelope gasped as she turned her chair around to hug Serenity. "About time you came around to visit. What's going on, besides your concert?"

Serenity and JJ exchanged glances before they looked back at Penelope with twin sighs.

"Wait...what's wrong?" Penelope glanced between the two in concern before noticing the box in JJ's hand. "No...please no…" She murmured as she put two and two together. "Alright, start explaining." She sat back down in her chair.

Serenity then launched into the explanation as JJ set the box down and opened it to pull out the images they wanted Penelope to search and confirm matching cases. By the time Penelope had finished doing confirmation searches on all the images that Serenity had brought in, the usually perky technical analyst was cuddling one of her stuffed animals.

"Sere…It's a definite that whoever sent you these images is the same person who killed these people." Penelope murmured even as she scanned all the notes to go into the case files as well.

"That's what I was afraid of." Serenity frowned.

JJ placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Hey, it's a good thing that you came here when you did. We'll do our best to find this guy as soon as we can. But while we brief the team, you're not allowed to leave the building. We'll get you that escort as soon as we can after we brief the others. It'll be alright." She hugged her.

Serenity hugged her back. "I know. I trust your team."

"Come on Penelope, we need to go brief the others." JJ said as she led Serenity back to the bullpen.

"I'm coming." Penelope gathered what she needed to and followed after them.

By the time they returned to the bullpen, Hotchner was gathering the rest of the team into the conference room. Hotchner nodded to the trio of blondes before making his way into the room as well.

"Just stay out here in the pen until we come out." JJ looked at Serenity with a no-nonsense tone.

Serenity rolled her eyes but sat at JJ's desk anyway. "Yes mother. Go on already."

JJ and Penelope headed on up the stairs to talk with the rest of their team and update them.

As JJ and Penelope went over the details of the case with the team, Section Chief Erin Strauss came in and sat in on the explanation. The section chief frowned as she noticed the obvious glances of concern the two sent Serenity's way. Erin kept quiet until they were done.

"Seeing that the two of you have an obvious personal connection to the stalking victim, care to tell me exactly why this case shouldn't be passed on to another team at best or the two of you aren't recusing yourselves from the case at minimum?" Erin narrowed her eyes in wait for a response from JJ and Penelope.

"With all due respect, while yes Penelope and I both personally know the stalking victim as she is our cousin," JJ started, "Serenity came to seek the help of our team personally because she knows that we are the best team the FBI has, regardless of the fact that Garcia and myself are on it. And as she wanted the best team handling her case, it would be in the best interest to have the entire team working on this case. The entire team includes myself and Garcia. It is not the first time either of us have worked a case where victims were people we personally knew and we have still retained our professionalism both times and got the case solved within the same expected rate that we would've even if such people were not at risk. Considering there is a deadline on attempting to catch the unsub while Serenity is in town, that is yet another reason for the best team to be on this."

"Not to mention the possibility that the unsub likely already knows that she's come to the FBI for help which will then shorten the amount of time we have to catch the unsub as she has ironically put herself in more danger by coming to us." Penelope added. "The unsub will very likely intend to come right for her now that they know we'll be looking for them. I'd rather not let my cousin down, Ma'am."

JJ and Penelope stood together in solidarity. One by one, the rest of the team stood beside them, an indication that they were supporting the two. It wasn't long before the entire team was staring down Erin.

"Face it Erin, we're going to handle this case." Aaron said.

Erin sighed. "Fine. But strictly by the book. Everything gets documented. Interviews, stake-outs, everything. I want documentation even from her security detail that we're providing. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Aaron nodded.

"Good." With that, Erin left the conference room.

"Morgan, you're on security detail for Serenity. We'll need to get you as close a detail as possible to be able to respond quickly." Aaron told Derek.

"Got it Hotch." Derek nodded in confirmation before looking out the conference room towards Serenity.

Aaron then looked to JJ. "Talk with the hotel and get Derek set up as close as possible in the hotel. Nothing less than a room next to or across from hers."

"Got it." JJ nodded as she headed on out of the room to make the call to the hotel.

"Garcia, keep the line open. We'll be needing you to do background checks on all those who regularly work with Serenity in some capacity, especially those that are traveling with her for the tour." Aaron ordered.

"Right." Penelope confirmed. "Stay safe loves. And Derek, keep Sere safe." She too then left the room.


End file.
